


In the Margins

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Tony Stark, Casual Sex, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Tumblr, Knifeplay, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Scars, Scents & Smells, Trauma, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: Having eschewed relationships in the wake of his divorce, Tony hires escorts to help him fulfill his desires. If they bear a resemblance to his ex-husband, it's merely coincidental. He has a type: tall, blond, muscular.Things change when Steve arrives on his doorstep.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayytx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayytx/gifts).



> You can read this fic's humble beginnings on Tumblr: [here](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/179557378351/re-that-steve-is-a-discreet-professional-ask-a) and [here](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/179558257366/gdi-im-so-tempted-to-write-this-i-want-steve-to).

It was exactly what he asked for when he had called. He had been very specific with his needs. He hadn’t been disappointed, yet. He had been a client for a long time. He always made sure not to ask for the same person twice in a row. He didn’t want to get too attached.

Oh, he had his favorites, that was for sure, but he’d wait some time before having the same man around. Always men. He had dated women but hadn't been with any women in a long time. He had no interest in getting attached, and though he fell harder for men, he fell for women more easily.

His last relationship had ended in heartbreak and the one before that, well, there were some monsters better left unperturbed.

 

_“You’ll always think of me, Anthony. When you stand before the mirror and admire yourself. Admire my handiwork: these beautiful scars. You skin is amazing, don’t you know? You bruise so easily. Your skin reddens at the slightest of touches. I can adorn you. I can display you.”_

_He turned to face him. “Would you like that, my love? Would you like to be on display? Would you like to have hungry eyes on you? Oh, I’m sure you would. I can see the way the light dances in your gorgeous blue eyes.”_

He moved to stand closer and I could smell him.  _Sandalwood_.

_“You’re so perfect. I’d hate to mess up such a perfect picture. And you do paint such a lovely picture, my love.”_

I could only hear my own heart and the cadence of his words.

_“You’ll think of me here, standing before you. You’ll think of all the things I’ve whispered in your ear. You’ll think of all the things I’ve made you feel. How I’ve showed you pain can become pleasure.”_

_He was so close now._ Touch me.

_He was so close to letting the plea escape, but he knew it was better to wait. He would be rewarded for waiting, for behaving. He could scarcely wait, wanting nothing more than to feel those lips on his, tasting him, cleansing him of all want._

_“You’ll want it. Now, that you’ve tasted it, you’ll want more.”_

_His breathing quickened. He couldn’t hide his arousal even if he had tried._

_He stood still. It would’ve been disquieting at any other time. The anticipation accelerated his heart rate. He could feel the blood flowing through him and further south. It was mere seconds before he felt the coolness of the knife as it pressed into his skin, and those moments had him teetering on the edge._

_He was right, of course. He would crave this high, in much the same way he had craved the others._

_The first droplets trickled down along the incision._

_He caressed his cheek and turned him toward him. “I know everything about you. I know every inch of your body. I know what makes you quiver. Above all, I know you love it, Anthony. It and me.”_

_He dropped the knife onto the plush carpet as he pulled him into a fierce kiss._

The memory was almost nice.

He stood before the mirror, in the nude, and watched his reflection. He hadn’t noticed the tears falling.

The nightmare didn’t start then. It was many months before things went south and he found himself crying in the morning, nursing wounds and fears he shouldn’t have had. It was even more months before someone, anyone took any notice.

 

_“Tony, what’s wrong?”_

_“Jan, you’re the only one I know who could possibly know what this feels like.”_

_She had sat up straighter. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she moved closer. Tony wanted to reach for her free hand, wanted to squeeze her palm as he spoke to her, but he didn’t._

_All the touch he craved as of late confused him. He wanted to be held, consoled, but all he could hear were his words. He always spoke to him softly, making things so much harder._

_Momentarily lost in his own thoughts, he shook his head, clearing his mind._

_Jan, patient as ever, had waited before speaking. “What is it, Tony? What are you trying to tell me?”_

_Tony had done all he could and prided himself in being able to tell her without collapsing in a heap of his own distress and sadness._

_“I need to leave him, Jan.”_

 

In the dim light of an autumn evening, he touched the scarred skin of his chest, circling around the bright blue light emanating from its center. The scars from his memory had long since healed, and in their place were larger, deeper cuts.

His broken, damaged heart would never truly heal.

 

_“It wasn’t enough to have me begging for you to hurt me? That wasn’t enough?”_

_His was distilled rage._

_Tony sat up, propping himself on the pillows. The IV tubes were running down his forearms. He could almost hear the drip._

_Leaning against the pillows had him exerting more energy than it ought to have. The bandages across his chest weighed him down, making it difficult to find a comfortable sitting position. Surely, the nurse would come in soon and order him to lay down and quit moving, but he couldn’t just lie there while Tiberius loomed over him._

_Not again._

_It was already the plot of every single one of his nightmares. He didn’t need to add any more scenes to his recurring night terrors._

_Tiberius had come to see him. Of course, he had. He was still listed as Tony’s emergency contact. He was still his husband._

I married you. I willingly stood before God and married you.

_Served him right for ever taking Jim and Pepper off the list. But then, he had thought Tiberius was the one. He had taken such good care of him until he hadn’t._

_He would laugh at the thought if it didn’t leave him feeling hollowed out. More so than he already was._

_It was then that his mind caught up with the conversation he was having, and it was then he noticed that Tiberius had had the audacity to laugh._

_“Oh, Tony… Tony, always thinking you’re so special. It was never about you. You were just soft and pliable, and I do love working with metal.”_

 

Tiberius had been right, of course. The bastard had been right about so many things. Whenever he stood before his reflection in the nude, wearing only the skin on his bones, he thought of that first night. He couldn’t help the arousal that pooled in his groin, even as he felt the ghosts of his words whisper across his skin, raising hairs.

It had been so long. It really had. He should be better than this, stronger.

He was only human and those wounds, long since gone, still hurt. They still tugged on his heartstrings and brought him to tears. He couldn’t stop them from cascading down his cheeks.

Recently, he had had better days.

His therapist helped.

His lawyer had insisted they press charges, but he couldn’t bear the thought of having to recount to a courtroom full of people, who only wanted to see him lose his cool and break down, that his husband had not only tried to murder him, but had had him kidnapped and tortured, and that before that… Before that, he had broken his trust.

He had promised never to hurt him, never to do anything he didn’t like.

It felt so silly to say those words, sillier even when he said it to his therapist on the Wednesdays he went.

_“I believed him. I believed every one of his lies. Why?”_

 

Some days he couldn’t shower. On others, he couldn’t eat.

_“At least, drink your coffee. It’s warm,” said Pepper, passing him his favorite mug. She had stayed over for the second time this week._

_“You don’t have to stay tonight, I’ll be alright,” he said to her as he took the mug from her hand._

_“I promise. I’ll be fine.”_

_He had spent most of the morning crying in his bed. He woke up from a bad dream – one of only a dozen or so he had had in the past month – and had sought him out, only to remember what had happened._

_The bandages across his chest had only come off a few days ago._

_Pepper must’ve have heard him and came to sit beside him._

_“Tony, Tony… It’s me…”_

_“God, this is so pathetic,” he said, running a hand across his face as he lay, facing the ceiling._

_“Oh, Tony, no, it’s not. It breaks my heart to see you like this. All torn up. But you’re not pathetic, far from that.”_

_“Pepper, I’m losing my mind. I wanted to be free of him, and now he’s gone, and I can’t handle it. I want him back. I want the man I loved.”_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his head into the nook of her neck. She didn’t speak again, but then again, what would she have said? The man he loved had never really existed. It had been a façade._

_Sometime later, she stood up to make breakfast, having heard his stomach growling._

_“You need to eat. Solid food. I’m not bringing you another smoothie.”_

_He bit back a remark and watched her climb off the bed._

_“Is this really how you wanted to spend your weekend,” he had asked, as he ate his toast. Strawberry jam was his favorite._

_“No, but that doesn’t matter. You’re my friend, Tony, and you need me here.”_

_“When’s Jim coming over?”_

_“In a little while,” she said, smiling._

_“You can’t tell him about this morning,” said Tony, the mood turning sour. “I don’t want – I – just don’t tell him.”_

_She met his eyes. Whatever she saw in them must’ve convinced her of something and she nodded._

_As she made her way out, he made his way back to bed. Lying in a heap of pillows, he caught a whiff of her perfume. There were hints of vanilla and lavender, but underneath that: sandalwood._


	2. Now

The woman had said, “Oh, yes, he’s one of your regulars,” and ordinarily, that would’ve caused him to panic.

When he had started this, he told himself he wouldn’t get too attached. He would always get attached. The men that arrived at his doorstep were always well-dressed, gorgeous, and concealed a power he lusted after.

They were all a similar height and build.

And they excited him.

He knew it was dangerous.

 

“Tony, don’t think I haven’t noticed who all these men look like,” said Pepper, one Sunday morning, scanning the menu. She knew what she would order. She always ordered the same thing here. 

“I can’t help if he was exactly my type. None of these guys are –”

He stopped short of saying his name. It had been a few years. He could say his name freely now. Though he sometimes showed up in his dreams, his nightmares were less common.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to say his name. Not today. Not in front of Pepper.

Pepper who always knew.

Jim joined them, and Carol followed closely behind. He and Pepper had been waiting for them, having gone over the menu in their absence. She dropped the topic and the four of them caught up with each other’s lives. It had been some time since they had been able to get together like this.

Pepper was the only one that knew of his arrangement. She had found him in the middle of an act he wouldn’t describe in pleasant company and had excused herself and left. Later that afternoon, she had called him.

“God, Tony… Another blond?”

He had to laugh. Of course, she would catch that.

 

 

The first time he arrived at his door, Tony could scarcely breathe.

He was unassuming, or as unassuming as one could be if one looked like a Renaissance sculpture come to life. He was tall, broad shouldered, with muscles bulging from under his fitted shirt. The baseball cap only endeared him further.

 

_"I'll have you know I'm a Yankee fan. We should go."_

_"If you get us tickets to the Subway Series, I won't care."_

_"You got yourself a deal then."_

 

His first time with Steve had been magnificent. He was so sensitive to the touch and made the best noises. Tony hadn’t meant to find his weak spots but had been so pleased when he had.

Steve was clever. He had no problem keeping up with Tony’s many tangents. He knew Tony didn’t like to get into it right away. Preferring to spend some time with him before diving headfirst.

 

“I mean, sure, I could get on my knees and suck you off the second you close the door, but why the rush? I have you the whole night.”

“Do you say that to everyone or only me?”

“I say that to my favorites,” Tony replied, wrapping his arms around his neck and straddling his hips as Steve’s mouth closed on his and they kissed.

“But I’m your favorite,” said Steve, awhile later, when they paused for a breath.

“I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“Oh, I think you can,” said Steve, dropping Tony on the couch. His erection was in full display.

Steve bit his lip. He then unbuckled his belt, tugging it off, and dropped it on the floor. Tony quickly moved, getting his fingers on the buttons of his jeans, as Steve ran his hand through Tony’s hair.

“So soft.”

“I know you love it,” said Tony, meeting his gaze.

Steve’s hand moved down to his neck and he held him still as he kissed him. Though he never did dispute Tony’s claim.

 

He used his fingers and his tongue, driving Tony wild. He had Tony coming without touching his cock. He had Tony wanting to feel him inside him, wanting that thick, hard cock pounding into him. The need, the desire to taste him, to have his come on his tongue, on his lips, dripping down onto the carpet, overwhelmed every other want.

He had asked Steve to fuck his mouth wantonly.

He was so beautiful. Stroking himself to full hardness and developing a slight blush along the way, he had repeated Tony’s request, making sure Tony had been clear.

“Yes, sweetheart. I want your big, fat cock down my throat, and I don’t want you to stop until you’re ready to come. And don’t worry, I’ve done it before.”

Steve laughed at that. “Oh, I wasn’t worried.”

 

After they were done, they lay on Tony’s California king, basking in each other’s warmth. For the first time in a very long time, Tony let his thoughts wander. He let himself imagine what it would be like to have this. To have Steve beside him when he woke up, to have his smooth hands running down his back.

He wondered what it would be like to have Steve love him the way he loved him.

 

_“He asked me to marry him and I said yes!”_

 

It was then the panic set in. He climbed out of bed in a rush. Steve had tried to reach for him but had been too slow, opting to let him go. He knew Tony didn’t talk about his issues. Knew they had to do with the bright blue device embedded in his chest but knew better than to ask.

Others had, of course, but they had been dismissed.

 

_“_ _You’ll be paid for your services, but I don’t want you in my home ever again.”_

Tony stood before his reflection in the bathroom. Panic consumed him. Panic, and the anger that was never far behind.

“I can’t… I can’t be in love with him. I can’t. I said I wouldn’t do this again… I can’t do this again.”

He knew it was no use trying to stop it from happening, and just let himself cry.  

“This is so fucking stupid. I wasn’t even thinking about you… Why can’t you leave me alone? You had me kidnapped and tortured. You had me fighting my way out of a cave halfway around the world, and when I learned it was you, you had the audacity to sit at my bedside and tell me I had been  _pliable_.”

 

He washed his face with hot water and brushed his teeth before rejoining Steve in bed.

“Did you miss me,” asked Tony as he crawled toward Steve, who was lying on the pillows with his legs outstretched. His erection standing proud.

“You do know the answer to that,” said Steve, running his hands down his neck.

Tony nodded.

_You do love me._

It took all his strength to contain his tears. He let himself get lost in Steve’s encompassing warmth and the slick slide of him.

 

When Steve had left, later that day, he had debated asking the agency to send him back the next time. It was the only rule he had imposed on himself. He couldn’t give in. He couldn’t.

Instead, he had called Pepper.

“Help.”

“Hi, Tony. What’s going on?”

“I think I just had the man of my dreams fuck me into next year and I’m trying to stop myself from making subsequent mistakes.”

“Your first being that you, and I quote, let him fuck you into next year?”

“Technically, that’s the second mistake.”

“Oh God,” said Pepper, as she got into her car and switched to her car's audio. “What’s the first?”

“Realizing I’ve fallen in love with him.”

 

Though he told himself it would be easy to keep his walls up, to keep his façade in place, he knew it had been a lie from the moment he had thought the words, let alone when he had spoken them into existence. He knew he was veering off course, venturing into the unknown. He had fallen in love with him, in the only way he knew how to do anything: at the speed of sound.


	3. Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperfect: of, relating to, or constituting a verb tense used to designate a continuing state or an incomplete action especially in the past

He fixed his bow tie one last time and happened to look down as the text from Jan came in. _Downstairs_ , it read.

He grabbed his coat before heading out. It wasn’t cold, but he hated being cold. For that, he’d have to thank those Afghan caves.

Sitting in the car with her, he was grateful for her company. They exchanged pleasantries but sat in companionable silence. She spent most of the time on her phone, not that he minded. He didn’t take his out of his pocket though.

He was too concerned with errant thoughts. Too concerned with Steve.

 

_“So,” said Pepper, as she took her seat before him. They were at a different restaurant than the last time. Tony had spent the last five minutes perusing the menu. As soon as they had taken their seats, Pepper had excused herself and left for the bathroom._

_When she took returned, she looked at him expectantly._

_“What do you want to know?”_

_“Have you forgotten, you invited me to brunch. I’m here to listen to you. Now, tell me about Steve.”_

_His heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name._ Okay, this is bad.

 _“I’m no longer his client and we’re no longer exclusive, which means he’s no longer coming over, which means I’m rather_ frustrated _, and I’m not about to start dating, or, God forbid, using Tinder, so that’s that. Nothing else to add.”_

_“Nice try, Tony. Something must’ve happened between you two. You told me you were in love with him, which I admit, would be a little complicated, given the kind of relationship you’re in, but God, it can’t be that simple? You wouldn’t have let him walk away and well, I’ve seen the two of you together – more intimately than I probably should have –”_

_“I did apologize for that, and so did Steve.”_

_“I saw quite a lot of Steve that day, and I must say, I was impressed, but we’re getting off topic.”_

_Tony took a sip of his drink. Pepper watched him, noting the mischievous glint in his eyes._

_“You’re thinking of it, aren’t you? You’re thinking of that day I caught you!”_

_“It’s not the worst thing you’ve seen me do.”_

_“No, not by a long shot,” she added._

_He quirked his brow._

_“Not the topic of this conversation, Tony… I don’t see why he would have just… Walked away. There must’ve been something else, there must_ be _something keeping you apart. Tony, what is it?”_

_She reached for her glass and took a sip._

_“Tony, you wouldn’t have invited me out for brunch for something you could’ve said in a text or a phone call.”_

_She was right, of course, there was more to it than that._

Pepper, he came over and he smelled like _him_ and it’s already too much that he looks like _him_ , from afar, when his hair is wet, or when he’s lying on his chest.

I run my hands down his back and it’s too familiar.

I have déjà vu.

It’s too much.

He’s so much like him and not at all. He’s gentle and kind and so patient with me in ways Tiberius never, ever was, and I can’t help but compare them in my head, and it does no good at all. Then he wraps his arms around me and I can pretend, for the faintest of moments, that this is real, and he loves me the way Tiberius made me believe he did, the way I _do_.

Then, he came to my door, and he smelled like him, and I just couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t think at all. All I knew was that he needed to go. He needed to leave. I needed to be alone. I couldn’t be alone with all the memories rushing back to me.

I couldn’t.

When I opened the door, my first instinct was to shut it, and I almost did, but he stopped me. “Tony, what is it? Tony’s what’s wrong?”

He asked me, with genuine concern, and it was overwhelming.

I kept shaking my head and I was trying so hard not to cry, not to cry in front of him, not to cry in my doorway. I had done that so many times before – when Ty would storm out, when he made me all but beg for his return – and I didn’t need to replay that scene, much less relive it.

I don’t know why I said it. I don’t know why I didn’t say anything else.

“I can’t have you coming back here anymore. We had a lot of fun, but we’re done. Thank you for your services. They’re no longer needed,” I said.

I caught his expression – aghast – just before I closed the door in his face.

I waited to hear him walk away. He stood there, for a moment or two, before he did. I held my breath, but it wasn’t enough. The tears had started falling, and all I could think of was what I had been too scared to say aloud.

“You remind me of my ex-husband and he tried to kill me.”

 

_"Tony, Tony, please don't tell me you actually said that to his face,” she ran her hand across her face._

_“My God, and 'Thank you for your services,' that’s how you ended it? ‘Thank you for your service.’ Don’t you think it would've been enough to say, 'I can't today,' or, ‘I’m not up for it,’ or I don't know, anything else?”_

_Tony sat and watched one of his best friends look at him appalled and confused and he felt himself shrink in his chair._

This had been a mistake.

_“Tony,” said Pepper, softer now._

_“He clearly liked you, you were exclusive. Whatever else, he deserved better. If you had wanted to end things, which I don’t think you had, you must know that was the wrong way to go about it, but I’m not saying I don’t understand.”_

_She met his eyes. There was a sadness there he knew too well._

_“You’re not a coward, Tony.”_

_She reached for his hand, clasping it. “I mean it. You’re not a coward. You’re not a coward for needing space. You’re not a coward for not knowing how to deal with this. It’s a lot to ask of anyone.”_

After he left, I took a shower, to wash away what I had felt, what I had relived, but I couldn’t wash it all off. In the end, I sat on the floor and cried for an hour.

I thought I was better.

 

Jan had said to him once, ‘Whenever you need a date for one of these things, I won’t say no.’ He hadn’t thought she meant it until the first time he had asked and had been delighted when she had replied with a resounding yes.

There had been rumors about them in all the gossip magazines since, but it didn’t bother either of them too much. For starters, they weren’t wrong.

They ended up in each other’s company quite a lot.

Sometimes, it was nice to sit and relax with someone who knew you but wanted nothing from you, other times, it was nice to fall into someone’s arms and know that it was just a matter of satiating a kind of hunger, but not a thirst.

He didn’t have any expectations for tonight. He had been alone for some time. It had been a few weeks since that night with Steve and his subsequent conversation with Pepper. He didn’t need a repeat of either.

He knew Pepper was right. He had acted rashly, and it hadn’t been fair to Steve. Steve, who hadn’t and couldn’t have known.

And yet, try as he might, he couldn’t have forgotten that smell. He would’ve told Steve whatever he thought would send him away, and well, he had.

The agency hadn’t called because Tony kept making his payments as if nothing had changed.

 

They arrived at the gala and it was nothing he hadn’t seen a hundred thousand times before. Paparazzi everywhere. Men in bland, black suits, lacking in creativity and women in wonderful, opulent evening dresses.

It was exhausting. He turned down so many drinks and slightly more propositions.

In a different time, he would’ve said yes to at least one, if not both proposals.

He spotted Janet chatting with friends in the distance and thought he could use a break, so he made his way to the restroom.

He was just outside the door when he heard someone say his name, slightly out of breath.

He spun around and found himself face-to-face with the man he loved.

_God, his eyes are so blue. Blue, blue, why always blue?_

Tony's heart was beating rapidly. He needed to say something and soon. He managed a shaky, “Hi,” before heading into the restroom. Steve followed, as he knew he would.

Tony needed to say something, anything, or maybe not anything since that hadn’t worked too well the last time, but he needed to say something.

“I need to see you again,” he spit out, leaving Steve staring at him wide-eyed as if he were a fish out of water.

“You’re the one who dismissed me.”

Tony put his hands in his pockets and fished around for something, anything he could wrap around his fingers. He felt his whole body vibrate. He was anxious, and he needed something to ground him.

He _missed_ Steve, all of Steve, not just his touches and caresses, but his mere presence. He yearned for him, for his touch, yes, but mostly, for his laugh, for the kind words that spilled from his lips.

"I – I’m sorry, Steve. God, that was… I said the wrong thing that night. I’m sorry, I am, but there's so much I haven't been able to tell you, but I will, though. I promise, I will.”

He reached for him, resting his hand on his shoulder. Steve followed his hand, tracing a line back to his eyes.

He felt Steve’s bright blue eyes bore into him.

“Come back to me,” said Tony. “Please," he added.

“Okay."

Steve turned to leave, but before he could, Tony grabbed his wrist. “I want you to be with me.”

“I thought I was.”

He released his hold and watched him walk out of the restroom. Unsure if he had said the right thing or made things worse.

It had never occurred to him to ask why he was at this gala and if he was with someone else.

 

As the night and the gala dwindled to an end, he found Jan again. He didn’t say anything to her about what had happened, he hadn’t said anything in the car, and it was much too late to start telling her the story now. Besides, Pepper would hate him if he told Janet first.

He owed it to Rhodey though. He could already hear Rhodey saying, ‘You actually apologized? I’m proud of you, man.’

As he and Jan were making their way to entrance, he caught sight of Steve again. This time, he wasn’t alone.

_No._

_No, no._

Jan must’ve sensed his discomfort, for she turned, and sure enough, caught sight of the same scene to which Tony was witness.

Tiberius was walking with Steve by his side.

A cascade of emotions engulfed and overwhelmed him. Jan held him closer and tighter. “Tony, is that… Is that who I think it is?”

_Yes._

_Yes, it is._

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Oh God, Tony, let’s go before he sees us. Before he sees you. I don’t want to cause a scene, but I will if he dares, if he dares approach.”

Tony quickly realized she must be talking about Tiberius. Having never met or heard of Steve, he wouldn’t have registered on her radar.

Tony had spent enough time in these circles to know it was impossible to escape even the worst of the worst, unless they were cast out by the others. He had seen Ty at more than one of these functions and always did his best to keep his distance. Generally, it worked.

Ty wouldn’t come near him but always made a point of making sure Tony knew he was there, watching him. It was unnerving, but he could live with unnerving.

Jan stopped him and pulled him close. Ty and Steve walked ahead, neither having noticed. It was for the best. Ty wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Whatever he said, it made Steve tense up.

He wanted to stop whatever was happening, but he didn’t know how, and he didn’t know if he could.  

“Let’s get out of here,” said Jan. Tony nodded. It was too much to process at one time.

 

In the car, Jan played with his hair as his head rested on her shoulder. He had been thinking about Steve – had thought of him on his way over – but then, he hadn’t thought about him at all. Once he had arrived, it faded into the back of his mind.

That was, until he saw him in the bathroom. Then, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, couldn’t stop thinking about the last time. Couldn’t stop thinking of Tiberius.

Both encounters brought back all these feelings.

He didn’t want to think, much less of feelings.

And just like that, he had decided.

 

He led Jan into the penthouse. She smiled as he let her take off his tie.

“This is better,” she said, as he let her unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor.

He hadn't been with a woman in a while and suddenly missed it. Missed her soft kisses, the way she hummed with pleasure, as she straddled his hips and brought him to hardness.

He missed the way she moaned when she slid down his length. He missed how wet and warm she was.

She ran her fingers down his chest, her nails scraping lightly. He wanted to get lost in the sensations. Wanted the distraction.

"Use me as you please," he said, shutting his eyes.

"Of course, my dear. Of course. That was the plan."

 

Grinding down onto him, Tony couldn’t help but groan as he bit the skin just under her ear. The wet, tight heat of her felt amazing.

She turned, and he kissed her soft, parted lips. Keeping a firm hand on her hip, pushing her down, as his other hand cupped her breast.

He felt her breathe against his neck, felt her body quiver. Felt her dripping around him and it only made him thrust harder. He loved how sensitive she was, how easily she responded.

" _Fuck_ , I thought you said you wanted me to use you."

"I still do."

"Oh?"

He thrust into her once more and she groaned again, louder this time. As if she had had enough, she pushed herself off. He couldn’t help but whine, missing her already.

"Lie down," she said, and he obliged.

She crawled up his body, hooking her thumb under his chin. "Don't stop until I say you can."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 

Breathing against her wet skin, he licked her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly. “Good, more of that.”

He nodded and got back to work.

 

Before long, she had released the hold on his hair, and had sought to place her palm against the sofa’s armrest.

His hands kept her in place. He dug his fingers into her thighs and felt the tremors from her orgasm.

"God, yes, that's… _so good_."

 

"I could take care of that," she says, motioning to his cock in his hand.

He was sitting where his head had been not long ago, stroking himself softly, not wanting to end this so soon, but needing to stay hard.

She was lying on the opposite side of the sofa, her head on the armrest. He found himself focusing on her breathing, which was returning to normal.

He watched the rise and fall of her supple breasts and thought her beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. She was delighted.

 

"You looked amazing in that dress. A new design,” he asked, as he picked it off the floor, from where it had been haphazardly discarded earlier.

She nodded.

His tux was still on the floor, but he wasn’t worried about it. It would need dry cleaning anyway.

"It looks good on my floor, too," he said.

She laughed, heartily and beckoned him forward. He let the dress drop, back where it had been. Pushing her thighs apart, and teasing her entrance, he slid in with no resistance.

_God, it was so much better than it had been._

"You're so good to me," he said.

She pulled him closer and whispered, "I want to taste myself on your lips, Tony."

Their lips met in a messy, biting kiss.

He slid in deeper, finding the right angle, as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He sat back on his heels, letting her fall onto his length before thrusting into her.  

After that, he didn’t last long.

 

"That was very good," she said.

"I'm glad."

"We should clean up."

He nodded but made no move. He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to lose the heat of her body, the weight of her.

He asked, breathing in her scent, as he kissed her neck, "Will you stay?"

"Yes, but first, a shower."

 

She reappeared in a deep red bathrobe. It was one of Tony’s favorites, plush and warm.

"Do I still have clothes here?"

He nodded, kindly telling her there was a drawer at the bottom of his dresser, and tucked in the back, were pajamas she could use.

"These aren't mine," she said.

Having rinsed off while she dressed, he came back sporting an equally thick bathrobe. This one in black. "Never said they were, but they fit you just fine."

“Tony, whose are they?”

"You're not going to like the answer."

Jan rolled her eyes. “No need. I already know. They’re Pepper’s… I should’ve guessed.”

Tony reached for his mug on the coffee table; he had brewed a pot while Jan showered. She knew better than to question why he was drinking coffee in the middle of the night and had graciously accepted his offer to make her hot chocolate.

“Tony, when was the last time she stayed here,” she asked, still on topic.

_After I came back from Afghanistan, after I found out my husband had me kidnapped._

"If you hate them, I'll buy new ones. I doubt Pepper remembers she left them here. It’s been so long."

“I don't hate them, I just wish you wouldn't do this to yourself."

He didn’t have the heart to tell her the bathrobes they were wearing had both been gifts from Tiberius. It would only fuel her fire.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog its post on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/180152406491/in-the-margins-missydee811-marvel-616).


End file.
